culturefandomcom-20200222-history
You Got Me Rocking
"You Got Me Rocking" is a song by the English rock and roll band The Rolling Stones, on their 1994 album Voodoo Lounge. The song received remixes by Paul Oakenfold and Steve Osborne, they at least produced three mixes of the track including the notable Perfecto Mix. Begun in early in 1993, "You Got Me Rocking" was initially a blues number; bootlegs have Jagger and Richards working the song as a slower, blues flavored ramble, with Jagger shouting the hook- "you got me rocking". Changed to a straightforward rocker in the vein of "Start Me Up", the song quickly evolved into a powerful rock single as Richards made the transition from piano to guitar. The lyrics moved to a more upbeat tone, as singer Mick Jagger presents redemption from a series of career ending instances of various professionals: The lyrics can be interpreted as an answer to the Rolling Stones' critics, who often deride the band for their advancing age. Recording on "You Got Me Rocking" lasted from mid-summer to early winter 1993, when final touches were put on. The song was released as a single in the UK in September 1994, where it reached number 23. It was also released as a single in the US but reached only 113 in 1995. The B-side is the little-known "Jump on Top of Me" which also appears on the soundtrack to Prêt-à-Porter. "You Got Me Rocking" appeared on the soundtrack to The Replacements in 2000. "You Got Me Rocking" is notable as it remains one of the Stones' most enduring live songs, a rarity for a late-career song. The song was performed some fifty times during the 2005–2006 A Bigger Bang Tour. A recording from the 1997–1998 Bridges to Babylon Tour opened the 1998 live album No Security. It was also included on the Stones' 2002 career retrospective, Forty Licks. Track listing *7" VS1518 #"You Got Me Rocking" #"Jump on Top of Me" *12" VST1518 #"You Got Me Rocking" (Perfecto Mix) #"You Got Me Rocking" (Sexy Disco Dub Mix) #"You Got Me Rocking" (Trance Mix) *12" Y38468 #"You Got Me Rocking" (Perfecto Mix) #"You Got Me Rocking" (Sexy Dub Mix) #"You Got Me Rocking" (Trance Mix) #"You Got Me Rocking" (LP) #"Jump On Top Of Me" *CD V38468 #"You Got Me Rocking" (Perfecto Mix) #"Jump On Top Of Me" #"You Got Me Rocking" (LP) #"You Got Me Rocking" (Trance Mix) #"You Got Me Rocking" (Sexy Dub Mix) *Cassette VSC1518 #"You Got Me Rocking" #"Jump on Top of Me" *CD VSCDE1518 #"You Got Me Rocking" #"Jump on Top of Me" *CD VSCDT1518 #"You Got Me Rocking" #"Jump on Top of Me" #"You Got Me Rocking" (Perfecto Mix) #"You Got Me Rocking" (Sexy Disco Dub Mix) *CD VSCDG1518 - digipak #"You Got Me Rocking" #"Jump on Top of Me" #"You Got Me Rocking" (Perfecto Mix) #"You Got Me Rocking" (Sexy Disco Dub Mix) Charts References Category:1994 singles Category:The Rolling Stones songs Category:1994 songs Category:Songs written by Jagger/Richards Category:Song recordings produced by Don Was Category:Song recordings produced by the Glimmer Twins